1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of musical instruments. More particularly, the invention pertains to bass drums.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional marching bass drum, shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, requires the use of a percussive stroke on a horizontal plane. Such drums are cylinders 37 of varying diameters constructed in such a way as to require the use of 2 batter (playing) heads 30 and 34. The batter heads 30 and 34 are held by hoops 31 and 35, which are attached to a cylindrical body 37 by lugs and claws 33. Rings 32 allow the drum to be held by a strap over the player's shoulders.
The batter heads 30 and 34 are located perpendicular to the performer's shoulders so that the performer must strike the right batter head 34 with the right hand, and the left batter head 30 with the left hand. Both batter heads 30 and 34 must be tuned to the same relative pitch in order to produce tonal consistence on each drum. This limits the potential tuning possibilities on the conventional instruments. A resonant head can not be used on the conventional marching bass drum of the art, since it requires two batter heads.
For purposes of projection and rhythmic clarity, one of the batter heads must face toward the audience. In order to do so, players are required to march facing sideways for virtually the entire time they are performing. This has become the standard marching and playing technique in the marching arts for bass drum sections.
The current state of the art of movement (marching) in the pageantry arts, (i.e. Marching Band, Drum and Bugle Corps, Color Guard, Indoor Marching Percussion, etc.), requires a specialized and somewhat archaic marching technique due to the design of the conventional marching bass drum. Presently, performers must continually cross their legs while moving sideways in order for the instrument to face forward and project toward the audience.
As far as can be determined, no current marching bass drum is similar in design to the ergonomic marching bass drum of the present invention. Some contemporary marching snare drums (the Dynasty Wedge Snare Drum) have a wedge shaped bottom to help with the projection of snare sound. In addition, some contemporary marching tenor drums or toms (Yamaha Toms/Tenor Drums) have a diagonal cut on the bottom of the instrument to assist with projection.